


Живой звук

by HiroshiSensei



Series: Чувственная серия [1]
Category: Fallen MC (Musician), Hip Hop RPF, Охра (Musician) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, acousticophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei
Summary: Ваня крупно вздрогнул всем телом. Уже как рефлекс. Он реагировал на этот голос так остро, что был готов снять штаны и трусы.
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy, Иван Евстигнеев/Ваня Светло
Series: Чувственная серия [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761067
Kudos: 3





	Живой звук

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daanko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daanko/gifts).



> спасибо за бетинг daanko <333

Ваня заорал, ощутив сильную боль. Как только зубы не выбил? Он сразу же сел, потёр нос и послал нахуй все происходящее. Радовало, что наушники у него были беспроводные, а ещё жил он один.

Телефон упал прямо на его нос, ударившись ещё и о зубы. Вообще его привычка смотреть Ютуб, держа телефон над головой, была дурной настолько, что происходило подобное далеко не в первый раз. Он ронял телефон на лицо раз пять — и это как минимум. Евстигнеев умудрялся заснуть в процессе просмотра, потому что для этого, собственно, и смотрел. И он отлично знал себя, знал то, как подобные видео действуют на него. А вот мозгов ему не хватало.

У Рудбоя началась бессонница. Впервые он столкнулся с этой проблемой ещё в универе, но последнее время на его плечах было слишком много всего. Ваня не жаловался. Однако, по логике, если он сильно уставал, то и засыпать был должен за пару мгновений, но его организм работал по-другому. Ваня уставал и не спал вообще.

Мирон говорил, что виноваты его энергетики. Илья предлагал бросить курить. Лёха заявил, что ему просто нужна баба под боком. Парни переживали. Рудбой не спал.

Ему отлично помогала трава и колеса, но принимать каждый день — так себе идея. Он пытался ебаться так, чтобы окончательно терять связь с реальностью. Тогда у него была Настя. Потом, когда Настя вылетела из его квартиры, у Вани остался стресс, колеса в прикроватной тумбочке и желание сдохнуть. Дошло все до того, что он начал ненавидеть сон. Закончилось все тем, что Евстигнеев нашел свое легальное лекарство.

Удивительно, но то, что он так старательно хуесосил, спасло его. Он понимал, что это же практически выбивает ему зубы редкими вечерами, но зато он отлично спал. У его лекарства, правда, была отвратительная побочка, к которой он вскоре привык.

Иван Евстигнеев начал смотреть асмр-видео и гордился этим!

Здесь было два варианта: он либо дрочил, либо реально засыпал. Ваня научился не ржать, глядя на названия роликов. У него пробегали мурашки по спине, проходила дрожь вдоль позвоночника, стоило ему прочитать название и увидеть обложку. У него появились любимицы: по-настоящему красивые девочки звали Ваню котиком и обещали позаботиться о его сне. Звучало дико и тупо, словно он спермотоксикозный подросток, но ему это все нереально нравилось.

Возможно, Храмов в какой-то степени был прав. Ваня не признавал это и тогда, когда Настя ушла, а пиздец вернулся. Но с ней было еще тяжелее. Он пробовал водить домой баб, но и это надоело. Во всем этом не было души. В видео же его осыпали такими комплиментами и тёплыми словами, что хотелось пищать на весь дом.

Ваня открыл свое первое видео совершенно случайно — повелся на тяночку в костюме какой-то аниме-персонажки. Девчонка облизывала микрофон, стонала, будто это не Ютуб, а сайт для веб-кама. Стало интересно. Ему всегда казалось, что АСМР создан для пиздюков, которые дрочат на слаймы, а оказалось, что это видео для настоящих мужиков. Пока изучал, умудрился подсесть. Его вырубало из-за них так быстро и так сладко, что порой он забывал отключить видео.

В этот раз он сидел с разбитой в кровь губой и стонал в ладошку. Надо же было так суметь. Завтра будет красивый на фотокарточках: губу разбил, проснулся, а значит, ещё и синяки под глазами будут. Опять скажут, что на препаратах сидит.

Ваня сходил на кухню, выкурил там пару сигарет и выпил воды. Окончательно проснулся. Наушники он так и не вытащил, и ходил с ними. На часах было три часа ночи. В доме стояла звенящая тишина.

Эх, сейчас бы кто ушки так нежно погладил…

Было решено закончить начатое. То видео он досмотрел, когда уснул, и не заметил, как включилось что-то совершенно ему незнакомое. Евстигнеев вернулся под одеяло, положил телефон на колени и включил видео, где красивые, абсолютно точно не женские ручки, мяли какой-то блестящий пурпурный слайм. Ваня не любил эту хуйню, предпочитая ласки ушей, а это хлюпанье ему не особенно нравилось. Ещё и руки мужские. Он свернул видео и пошел искать что-нибудь более знакомое, когда чувак начал шептать.

Он по-прежнему периодически подрачивал на тянок с этих каналов. Мирон, посмотрев его любимые видео, удивился, как под такое вообще реально засыпать. Дрочить на мужиков Ваня не собирался, но голос парня ему понравился.

Евстигнеев знал парочку парней среди блогеров АСМР, но один из них, известный азиат, жрал и издевался над едой, а второй был простым мужиком около тридцати лет. Этот же казался молодым, да и подписчиков у него было немного. Микрофон у него был не из крутых моделей, но звучало неплохо.

Чувак нежно дышал на его правое ухо. Ваня тут же нашел видео, где не было этих ужасных пердящих слаймов. «Звуки сердца. Нежный шепот с ушка на ушко». Ваня судорожно вздохнул.

— Ты уснёшь сладко-сладко, — прошептал парень, потом переключился на его левое ухо, с шумом погладил.

Парень почему-то не показывал лица. Он спрятал большую его половину, поставив камеру так, чтобы были видны лишь губы и подбородок. Ваня и не старался смотреть, предпочитая воспринимать ушами. Да, он был визуалом, но иногда сходил с ума, когда его уши вот так вот ласкали.

Парень прятал лицо, из-за этого пропадала вся пошлость и похабщина. Он тихо цокал на ухо, показав зрителю губы, что-то нечленораздельно бормотал. Ваня закрыл глаза, ощущая, как по телу проходил легкая приятная дрожь.

— Хочу, чтобы ты закрыл глаза, — шептал парень, — и сосредоточился на моем голосе. Я накрою тебя мягким пледом, — что-то приятно зашуршало, словно перед Ваней реально развернули теплый плед. Он залез под одеяло поглубже. — Я буду медленно массировать твои виски и тихо дышать на ушко…

Ваня проснулся уже без наушников. Телефон аккуратно лежал под подушкой и нещадно звонил, напоминая, что пора вставать. Убрал спросонья, видимо. Он долго лежал на боку и смотрел в стену, пока в голове раздавался чужой шепот.

Слова у всех были одинаковые, будто заготовленный текст. Но тот парень отличался не только тем, что имел широкие запястья и ласковый мужской голос. Он позволял себе отвратительно шутить, из-за чего сон в мгновение пропадал. Но, как выяснилось, он делал так лишь в самых ранних видео. Евстигнеев посмотрел перед сном три его ролика, два из которых были с непристойными абстрактными шуточками. В последнем чувак исправился — тогда-то Ваня и уснул.

Он не хотел вставать, но у него не было выбора. Завтракать Ваня тоже не стал, собрался, умылся и прыгнул в такси. Поспав пять часов, он ощущал себя донельзя бодрым. Невероятно. Даже в офисе удивились, что Евстигнеев, мать его, улыбается с утра пораньше.

День в принципе прошел легко и удивительно спокойно. Ваня был уверен, что к вечеру сдуется, что и произошло. Они выбрались с Колясом по пиву. Его клонило в сон от единственной бутылки, но Ваня понимал, что навряд ли ляжет спать так просто. Ему это совсем не нравилось. Думать о каком-то незнакомом чуваке — новое, неизведанное чувство. Но его зацепило.

Ваня привык к тому, что дома тишина. Он включал музыку или начинал незапланированные стримы, и становилось ощутимо легче. Только вот никто не накрывал его пледом, не радовал массажем головы или лёгкими поцелуями в лобик. Никто не шептал ему приятности на ухо.

Настя преимущественно пилила, но становилась нежной, когда у нее было настроение. С ней они охуительно ебались. А тепла Ване не хватало. Он думал, что и не нужны ему эти сопли, но сейчас неожиданно поменял своё мнение. Стареет что ли? Сейчас ему хотелось чего-то уютного. Хотелось торопиться домой, сломя голову, в тепло и уют, где его будут ждать, встретят с объятиями.

Он понимал, что выбирал определённые видео не просто так. Его вставляло все нежное и милое: девочки, не облизывающие микрофон, а мягко ласкающие его, легкий шепот, поглаживания. Все остальное его, скорее, возбуждало.

У нового асмрщика было всего пятнадцать видео. Самое новое было снято два года назад, что было обидно. «ASMR_Svetlo» мягко убаюкивал, и Ваня хотел, чтобы его видео было больше. Сильно больше. Он хотел приходить домой и смотреть его каждый раз, когда выдавался тяжёлый день.

— Привет, мой хороший, — быстро зашептал парень. Его имя Ваня тоже не нашел, хотя иногда листал комментарии. В этот раз чувак нацепил дебильный чокер, и Ваня не удержался и заржал. — Я знаю, что ты сильно устал, поэтому подготовил для тебя кучу милых триггеров для сна.

Ваня услышал, как чувак сглатывает слюну, а потом тяжело дышит. Из-за картинки, которая не показывала его ниже груди, начинало казаться, что парнишка прямо сейчас надрачивает себе, но вскоре он показал руки и принялся ласкать ими микрофон.

Это был вполне стандартный блогер-ноунейм, который вполне понятно как бросил это дело. У него не пошло даже после его тёплых видео. Светло экспериментировал, но чаще снимал нежнятинку и мило улыбался. У Рудбоя сердце не выдерживало, стоило увидеть эту улыбку, как будто одновременно и застенчивую, и многообещающую. У него был особенно приятный голос, не было сексуального давления, которым обычно сносили с первых секунд, а у мужчин-блогеров это было отвратительно. Светло же хотелось смотреть. Ваня понимал, почему канал назван именно так: на душе становилось так светло и тепло.

Ваня смотрел его с неделю, когда понял, что временами стремится домой как-то слишком сильно. Конечно, он мог включить видео прямо в такси или в офисе, но он хотел смотреть на Светло один, потому что это стало чем-то совсем интимным. Словно у них свидание…

— Привет, мой сладкий, — шептал парень. Ваня был готов кричать, что, да, это он тут сладкий. Светло потянулся руками к камере, сжал пальцы. — Сегодня я сделаю тебе массаж и тихо подышу на ушко.

Евстигнеев не понимал, зачем эти ролевые, если нет реального контакта. В который раз он хотел, чтобы этот контакт случится прямо здесь и сейчас. Эти красивые пальцы могли по-настоящему сжать его плечи, приятно помассировать. Они могли пройтись по его плечам, пока голос говорил, какой Ваня молодец.

Светло мог бы прижаться губами к его уху, шумно дыша, мог бы одарить его шею легкими поцелуями… Ваня понял, что не возражал бы. Он бы подставил шею и прикрыл глаза, пока его покусывают, продолжая шептать что-то несвязное. Он бы хотел ощутить эти руки на себе, чтобы пальцы пересчитали его ребра, защекотали живот. Они могли бы очертить каждую татуировку на теле Вани.

В этот момент он ощутил, как запылало лицо и уши, а в голове стало туманно. В этот момент Ваня решил выключить видео и не включать, пока его не отпустит.

Его не отпустило. Разлука шла их паре на пользу, потому что Ваня сдался через четыре дня. Он до этого смотрел не каждый день и строго по одному видео, чтобы растянуть удовольствие, но это его нигде не стесняло. Когда он начал целенаправленно пресекать любые попытки открыть любимый канал, стало невыносимо.

Он как раз дошел до видео с гандонами на превью и запретил себе возбуждаться. В итоге Ваня больше смеялся, потому что Светло хихикал и сам. Шепотом. Он улыбался так часто, при этом натягивал презерватив на микрофон.

Сразу стало как-то легче, словно Ваня понял, что этот чувак такой же долбоеб, а ещё — человек. У парня сейчас, наверное, своя жизнь, возможно, любящая женщина. Евстигнеев не мог представить его лицо, поэтому для него Светло был твердым гладким подбородком и очаровательной улыбкой. Ваня хотел укусить его за этот подбородок, а потом — мягко поцеловать. Мысль была ужасная, но она была. Рудбой не стал лупить себя за нее, просто сдавшись.

Ваня смирился, что ему нравится этот подбородок. Он не стал искать похожий среди знакомых, решив, что нравится ему именно этот и другой не надо. Ему было приятно слышать именно этот шёпот, смотреть на эту улыбку. Ване до одури нравились конкретно эти пальцы, поэтому он позволял себе думать обо всём этом, но и не сходил с ума, зная, что чего-то большего, чем любование на видео ему и не было надо.

На ролике с едой Ваня планировал поржать. На превью Светло держал в руке сочный свиток шавермы, показывая предплечье и острый локоть. Его кожа была чистая, в отличие от рудбоевской, гладкая и, должно быть, приятная на ощупь. Ваня практически ощущал её под своими прохладными пальцами, но видео включил.

Светло привычно поздоровался, улыбнулся. Ваня улыбнулся в ответ. На столе перед Светло стояла тарелка с двумя крупными шавермами, а рядом — закрытая банка колы. Ване безумно нравился звук открывшейся банки, и он прикрыл глаза, когда парень дёрнул за ключ.

— Я ужасно голодный, — прошептал он.

Ваня не был голодным. Он был сонным, но дремоту как рукой сняло, стоило ему услышать этот голос и увидеть длинные пальцы, тянущие за кольцо. Светло гладил шаву на тарелке, и это не должно было оказаться настолько эротичным. Приятное шуршание лаваша действовало успокаивающе. Тихое влажное цоканье на ухо словно что-то пробуждало.

Пришлось открыть глаза и смотреть. Светло чавкал, болтал колу, шипя ею на правое ухо, параллельно мучил левое, шумно дыша на него.

— Не могу ждать. Так сочно это выглядит, — быстро, с придыханием проговорил он. Ваня вздрогнул.

Парень пил с громким хлюпаньем, продолжал дышать и тихо стонать. Стонать шепотом у него не получалось, потому что он был необычно доволен. Ваня проморгался и сел удобнее. Видео не казалось смешным с первых секунд. Светло так сладко стонал и причмокивал, что было страшно смотреть дальше. Ваня смотрел на эти две шавермы и понимал, чем дело могло кончиться. Он знал, что лучше ему это выключить, но вместо этого прибавил громкость, положил телефон удобнее. Освободил руки.

Светло снова гладил шаверму, громко сглатывал слюну. Ваня не понимал, зачем ему в голову лезли непрошенные образы, но почему-то сдавался им без боя. Пальчики игрались с шавермой, будто это кое-что горячее, твердое и крайне чувствительное.

— Я уже пробовал её раньше, — сказал Светло, прочистил горло, чтобы было проще шептать, — кое-как в рот засунул.

Ваня тихо заскулил. Пиздец.

— Но я брал её давно, поэтому надеюсь, что в этот раз будет так же вкусненько, — продолжил он и быстро перешёл в неразборчивый шёпот: — вкусно-вкусно. Вкусно.

Ваня бы с радостью накормил его чем-то ещё более вкусным. На этой мысли ему стало совсем дурно.

— Я долго решал, чем бы таким тебя побаловать, и в голову почему-то пришёл огурец.

Рудбой тряхнул головой.

— Огурец, конечно, здорово хрустит, но есть его на камеру…

А есть шаверму нормально? Он схватил одну, поднёс ближе к микрофону и камере, вновь зашуршал. Ваня не знал, чего хочет больше: продолжать смотреть или поставить на паузу и заказать пожрать. Светло гладил шаверму, прерывисто дышал ему на ухо.

Его легко можно было представить между ног: он бы точно так же сидел и улыбался, шептал и гладил. Единственное — Ваня не знал, как именно парень выглядел. Он додумал этот образ самостоятельно, оставляя руки и губы. Если бы Светло так же долго мучил его своим блядским шёпотом и поглаживаниями, Ваня бы не выдержал. Он и сейчас не выдерживал.

— Надеюсь, ты не голоден, — сказал Светло.

Ваня изнывал от желания. Он смотрел на то, как губы целуют злосчастную шаверму, как лаваш шуршит, когда его касаются таким образом. Светло лизнул на пробу, но, скорее всего, просто хотел уже начать, но что-то ему помешало. Издевался что ли?

— Я только сейчас понял, что огурец мог быть полегче, — рассмеялся он и опустил шаверму, — надо было взять большую, чтобы не было таких аналогий.

— Надо было взять дилдак, — решил Ваня вслух. Внизу живота потеплело, а руки тряслись. Член привстал. Каков пиздец!

— Я запрещаю вам дрочить, — смущенно зашептал Светло и поцеловал микрофон. Ваня уже видел, как эти губы точно так же касаются головки его члена. — Мы здесь, чтобы успокоиться и разогнать аппетит.

Ваня лишь сильнее возбуждался.

Светло отхлебнул газировку. Это уже не было АСМР-видео. Это был настоящий дроч-контент, как на ебучем Bongacams: стоило скинуть парню денег, чтобы стало жарче. Но Светло не пытался делать что-то извращенское. Ровно, как Ваня не собирался на это возбуждаться. Есть сотни каналов, где люди едят. У азиатов существовал целый культ. Но Рудбой никогда не думал, что будет дрочить на то, как незнакомый ему чувак ест шаву.

Светло сжал зубы на уголке шавермы, потом попытался откусить побольше. Он тихо застонал, вновь сглотнул слюну. Ваня сжал себя через штаны и несильно потряс, словно это могло ему помочь. Светло испачкал губы и немного подбородок, ел грязно и нисколько не сексуально. Однако, Рудбой, матерясь, приспустил штаны и трусы, а потом вытащил твердеющий член.

Чувак действительно был голоден, потому что едва ли не накинулся. Ваня подавился воздухом, наблюдая за испачканными влажными губами, слушая стоны удовольствия. Он облизал руку и пригладил себя.

— Острая, — сказал парень, оторвавшись от шавермы. Он облизнулся и улыбнулся.

Вот бы он ещё члены так сосал… В голове у Вани все было именно так: Светло накинулся на него и жадно заглатывал, влажно хлюпал. Охуенный АСМР! Он задвигал рукой основательнее. Светло высосал соус с таким звуком, что Рудбой не удержался и застонал, дразня головку большим пальцем.

— Как же ужасно смотрится, — хохотнул парень.

Отвратительно! Невыносимо!

Он дошел до середины, когда по пальцам и запястьям потекло. Ваня смотрел на его предплечья, затем — опять на губы. Светло был жадный. Он крепко сжимал шаверму, а та начала разваливаться прямо в его руках. Его пальцы были в соусе, жирно блестели.

— Единица за структуру, — сказал он и снова захлюпал, высасывая соки.

Ваня взвыл, буквально трахая руку, представляя, как будет загонять между этих красных губ. Светло вылизывал бы его ствол, посасывал и раскрывал рот, чтобы взять как можно глубже. Он стонал бы точно так же, как стонал на видео.

У Рудбоя колени разъезжались, а в кончиках пальцев закололо. У Светло была ещё одна шава, но, кажется, он насытился и этой. Ваня бы позволил ему насытиться своей, кормил бы долго, но упорно. Он обожал эти чудесные звуки, обожал твердый подбородок, который хотелось укусить. Сейчас он был весь в соусе, и Ваня мог облизать его.

Он додрачивал на скорость, когда Светло начал облизывать пальцы, хлюпая и выстанывая в микрофон. Ваня обожал эти звуки. Светло мучил его уши по очереди, укусил себя за палец. Заигрался. Рудбой тоже заигрался, когда позволил себе кончить на один протяжный стон на ухо, а потом улыбаться от звуков поцелуев.

Совсем из ума выжил.

Ваня смотрел на заблокированный телефон пустым взглядом, затем посмотрел на руку. Он сделал это. В голове пронеслось сразу столько мыслей, каждая из которых не радовала. Нет, он совершенно точно не западал на парней за все двадцать восемь лет его жизни. Ни разу. Он сосался с парнями — был за ним такой грешок, но кто не сосался? Они так тусили и бухали, что было бы удивительно, если бы подобного ни разу не случилось. В любом случае, поцелуй с мужиком несильно отличался от поцелуя с дамой, и Ваня не порывался повторять это с какой-то определенной целью, но вот чтобы дрочить на парня… Уникальный опыт.

Но он сделал это и, пожалуй, сделал бы опять, если бы пришлось отмотать время назад. Он не жалел. Ваня понимал, что произошло, но не считал, что от этого в его жизни что-то может измениться. Он же всего-навсего подрочил — вряд ли он вообще когда-нибудь встретит этого чувака в жизни. Да даже если встретит, то никогда не узнает.

Так Ваня думал.

Он отпустил ситуацию и позволил себе вздрочнуть еще пару раз. Рудбой возбудился на видео с гандонами, когда пересматривал его, накуренный вхламину. Тогда его крыло невероятными образами, и он смог додумать лицо и внешность Светло. Он почему-то представлял достаточно феминного парня: худого, с острыми плечами, ростом чуть выше его плеча. У парня был плоский живот, который так и хотелось облизнуть, длинные ноги, которые можно было закинуть себе на плечи. Он мило краснел и смущался, а ещё ужасно сексуально шептал и стонал.

В голове Вани уже отсутствовали атрибуты АСМР. Приятные его уху звуки можно было извлечь из чего угодно, поэтому им не нужны были свечки и губки. Светло шуршал фольгой резинок, вылизывал его уши, громко стонал. У Вани хуй стоял в режиме активном. Приходилось решать свою проблему собственноручно.

И он по-прежнему не видел в этом ничего плохого. Ну, понравился ему какой-то чувак — так ведь у парня не осталось видео, которых Ваня не смотрел, а значит, Рудбою должно было скоро надоесть. И ему уже казалось, что становилось легче, когда его дёрнули за плечо, когда он тусил в баре, и тихо спросили:  
— Дядь, а где здесь туалет?

Ваня решил, что ему показалось. От тихого голоса на грани шепота у него дрогнули руки. Стало даже жарко. Он обернулся, крепко сжимая свое пиво.

— Ты под чем-то что ли? Окей, спрошу у кого-нибудь другого, — сказал парень громче.

Нет, не могло этого быть.

Перед ним стоял чувак с подозрительно знакомым лицом. Ваня проморгался.

— Ты же специально ко мне подошёл? В одну ладошку кончить хочешь? — спросил Рудбой и протянул ему руку.

Фаллен ебануто хохотнул. Ваня сразу посмотрел на его губы и подбородок. Фаллен облизнулся и закусил губу.

— Вот это встреча! — рассмеялся он.

— Сортир там, — махнул Ваня.

У Фаллена была ебанутая бородка, поэтому Ваня смотрел на его подбородок слишком долго. Он сощурился, пока тот что-то ему втирал. Якобы, он ничего не знает и подошел к нему, потому что Рудбой ближе всех стоял. Ваня сделал вид, что искренне ему поверил, чтобы Фаллен от него отъебался. Он так устал сегодня и планировал отдохнуть, взял пиво, подумывал уже дунуть перед сном. А тут этот.

Ему показалось же? Нижняя губа Фаллена была толще верхней, но их по-прежнему нельзя было назвать пухлыми. Обычные такие губы. Бородка была тупая, но Ваня и сам частенько экспериментировал с внешностью, поэтому не осуждал.

— В любом случае, — сказал Фаллен, нагнулся ближе и шепнул прямо в ухо: — спасибо, сладкий.

И чмокнул воздух, отходя назад. Ваня вытаращился на него, а Фаллен уже свалил в сторону уборной. Над ним издевались? Фаллен что-то знал? Рудбой схватился за телефон.

Даже после всех шуточек он и не подумал как-то связываться с Фалленом или устраивать бифы — ему это нахуй не нужно было. Казалось, что это был бы максимально тупой конфликт. Однако, он нихрена и не знал о нем, поэтому полез гуглить.

Могло ли быть такое, что он что-то упустил? Возможно, про блог Фаллена знали все, кроме него, и тогда Ваня конкретно обосрался. По запросу «Фаллен МС» ему выдали его биографию, где писали про четыре баттла, сайты с треками, твиттер и группу в ВК. Ваня быстро пролистал все, что мог, не увидел ни слова о АСМР-блоге.

Ваня решил, что его разум отвратительно пошутил над ним. Скорее всего, его триггернуло от обыкновенного шепота, и неважно, кто именно ему шептал. Рудбой глотнул пиво, закрыл страницу с фандомной вики и лишь сейчас прочитал полное имя Фаллена. Иван Светло.

Естественно, Фаллен вернулся и подошел к нему. Ваня подумал, что он недостаточно пьян — даже бутылку не прикончил. Голова уже гудела, а уши горели.

— Дядь, ты не обижайся там, — сказал Фаллен. — Ты такой напряженный и покрасневший. Расслабься, что ли.

Видимо, боялся, что Ваня захочет дать ему пизды. Позавчера ночью хотелось просто дать. Он дрочил на Фаллена, блять, МС! Вот сейчас хотелось отпираться и отмазываться. Рудбой не верил в такое совпадение, попросил Светло стоять ровно, прикрыл его лицо ладонью, оставляя лишь губы и подбородок. Как будто сходилось, но как будто и нет.

— Ты точно под чем-то, — констатировал Фаллен, — не следит ваш Окси за здоровьем рядовых.

— А то сам ни-ни, — огрызнулся Рудбой и разом допил остатки пива. В баре царил интимный полумрак, но стояли они в достаточно освещенной части. — Че приебался вообще? Столько баров в Питере, а ты именно в этот пришел.

— Ну, не в семнашку ж мне идти, — фыркнул Светло, — там пиздюки, еще и ссанину нальют. Что на глаза попало, туда и пошёл. И вообще, почему я оправдываюсь? Может, это ты за мной следил.

Если бы Ваня знал, что дрочил на Фаллена, то обязательно сбежал еще до того, как увидел его известную бородку. К удивлению, Светло не ходил в мерче антихайпа повсеместно, поэтому Ваня мог увидеть его ранее, но не узнать. Ниже он еще не падал. Скорее всего, он придет домой вечером, включит Светло и будет смотреть, вспоминая, что стоял совсем рядом с ним. Ваня был уверен, что у него больше никогда в жизни не встанет на него, но что-то подсказывало, что результат мог оказаться непредсказуемым.

— Нет, реально, съеби, — попросил Ваня.

Он решил, что просто отпишется от канала и забудет это всё, как страшный сон. Не было. Не докажете. Он кивнул сам себе и прикинул заказать ещё пива, сразу взять что-то крепче или свалить домой. Сил сраться не было, а желание не видеть Фаллена росло вместе с раздражением.

— А то что?

Фаллен в принципе был достаточно бесячим персонажем. Ваня имел честь общаться с парнями из окружения Гнойного, понимал, что этот «биф группировок» — надуманная сторонними людьми хуйня. Рудбой пересекался с Витей, Букер был вполне адекватным чуваком. Они пиздели на какой-то тусовке с Коффин Селлером. Не было никакого бифа, кроме клоунады пары ребят, одним из которых и был Фаллен.

Светло из роликов был приятным милым парнем. Фаллен дебильно улыбался ему, не сваливал, будто чего-то ждал. Или хотел.

— Чё тебе от меня надо? — спросил Ваня напрямую.

— Ничего. Просто подошёл сказать спасибо, взглянуть в твои красивые глазки.

Он выбешивал одним своим присутствием. Ваня понимал, что они могли бы душевно попиздеть и сейчас, поугарать даже, но было одно большое «но». Перед глазами стояли те самые образы Светло, которые он сам же и придумал, однако, образы постепенно таяли, заменяясь вполне реальным Фалленом.

— Я смотрел твой АСМР-канал, — сказал он, надеясь, что Фаллен посыпется и убежит. Он забросил канал давно, наверняка, мечтал забыть о нем, надеясь, что никто не догадается, чей он. Ваня листал комментарии, замечая толпу извращенцев даже под видео с маленьким количеством просмотров. Комментарии оставляли далеко не милые девочки.

Для Вани АСМР временами был сродни видосикам какой-нибудь Пёрпл Битч за исключением того, что Светло не таскал костюмы для косплея. Тогда он мог собрать гораздо больше просмотров — прямо как девчонки с популярных каналов. Но Светло не делал этого, потому что понимал, что парню такая слава нахуй не нужна. Он должен был стыдиться своего канала так же, как сейчас стыдился Ваня. Но Фаллен почему-то не выглядел смущенным. Удивлённым — да, но не смущённым.

— А я про него и забыл, — хихикнул он и растянул губы в улыбке. — И чего? Как оно?

Ваня ожидал, что Фаллен смутится и свалит, но тот встал еще ближе и практически дышал ему в лицо. Он поднялся на носочках и приблизился к его уху, прерывисто выдохнул.

— Ты конченый? — спросил его Ваня, плавно отталкивая.

— Я? — удивился Светло. — Это ты по АСМР угораешь. — Он хохотнул, отпил из своего стакана. Он с ним в туалет ходил? — А скажи-ка вот что: ты из тех, кто смотрит и засыпает, или смотришь, чтобы подрочить?

— Ну, на тебя дрочить я бы не хотел, — вырвалось у Вани. Понимал же, что провоцируют, но вёлся.

Светло криво улыбнулся, вскинул брови. Ваня и забыл, что привык к Фаллену в очках. Он столько раз хотел узнать, как именно выглядит Светло, но не понимал, почему именно разочаровался. Возможно, будь Светло не Фалленом, он бы вел себя совершенно иначе. И будь Фаллен просто Фалленом. Сейчас его мир ощутимо пошатнулся.

Вообще у Светло были красивые глаза. Улыбка оказалась та же. По сути, у него был нехуевый шанс попытаться исполнить свое маленькое желание, но перед ним все ещё стоял ебучий Фаллен МС.

— Не хотел дрочить, но, видимо, дрочил, — игриво ответил Светло. Как будто насквозь его видел.

— Я не пидор, в отличие от тебя. — Ему, что, десять?

— Но ты же смотрел. Зачем-то, — продолжил Фаллен. Он говорил тише, легонько стучал по стеклу стакана ноготочками. Будто уже не насмехался.

— А ты снимал.

Оба были долбоёбами. Ване постепенно начинало казаться, что Фаллен прекрасно понимает, для чего использовались его видео и как именно на них мог среагировать Ваня. Но Светло продолжал стоять рядом. Он гладил стекло, шумно дышал. Специально, сука!

Это был тот самый парень, о котором Ваня столько думал в последнее время. Ему все больше виделось, что Светло не просто играет с ним. Рудбой обожал этот бар за относительную тишину, за возможность попиздеть. Из-за этого же он мог слышать чужое дыхание.

— У тебя проблемы со сном? — спросил Фаллен, понижая тон. Он почти шептал, переходя сперва на низкий хрип. — Хочешь, я уложу тебя спать?

Ваня крупно вздрогнул всем телом. Уже как рефлекс. Он реагировал на этот голос так остро, что был готов снять штаны и трусы. Он мог притянуть Фаллена к себе, продолжить давить, шантажировать. Он мог просто послать его нахуй. Но Рудбой тоже оставался на месте и ждал, что будет дальше.

Проблема была в том, что это Фаллен. Это могла быть наёбка — постирония! Антихайп! Ваня сощурился, стараясь не реагировать совсем очевидно. Выходило хуево, а Фаллен оказывался все ближе.

— Отъебись, — в итоге протянул Ваня. Прозвучало жалобно. Фаллен поиграл бровями, поднял руку и быстро погладил его висок. Всё-таки они были в баре. Ваня прикрыл глаза.

— Хочу помочь тебе, — сказал Светло, нежно зашептал. — Чтобы ты хорошенько уснул. Но видео я больше не снимаю.

— Почему бросил?

— Скучно. Подписчиков мало.

— Мог попробовать переодевания…

— Хочешь, чтобы я надел юбку и топик?

Кровь сперва прилила к щекам, а потом сразу вся вдруг ёбнулась вниз. Во рту пересохло. Фаллен огладил его предплечье, стучал по двум стаканам. Тук-тук. Начал влажно цокать.

— Нет, правда. Съеби, пока нас никто не увидел.

— Погнали вдвоём, — предложил Фаллен. Ваня захлопал ресницами. Чего? Светло решительно выпрямился, кивнул в сторону выхода.

Над ним точно стебались. Ване стало даже обидно, но он вовремя сообразил, что с этим парнем нужно разговаривать на его языке. Фаллен был таким человеком: он не ощущал границы безумия, никогда не останавливался, продолжая троллинг до тех пор, пока он не станет жирным. Сейчас со всеми переглядываниями и кивками он не выглядел так, словно хочет довести Рудбоя. Ваня ему и поверил бы, если бы не знал.

— Поехали, — ответил Ваня, — только ко мне. Я в твоем клоповнике побоюсь разуваться.

— Да мне насрать. Ко мне поехать все равно бы не вышло — на такси до Москвы разориться можно, — отмахнулся Светло, — с тобой хоть на край света. Только пацанам скажу, что валю. Мне как раз негде вписаться было. Не хочу к Артёму ехать — там сосед его ебанутый.

Ваня опять ничего не понял. Фаллен говорил вполне будничным тоном, схватился за телефон, что-то быстро написал там. Он едва из штанов не выпрыгивал. Они договорились поехать к Ване и, походу, сейчас поедут. Рудбой всё ждал, что над ним поржут, назовут пидорасом. Этого не происходило, а в конце, когда Светло написал кому-то, Ване ещё и улыбнулись.

Цирк какой-то. Ваня не собирался никуда ехать и уж точно не планировал тащить с собой Фаллена. Парня с канала «Светло» он бы ещё подумал вписать, но не ебаного Фаллена. По сути, это его и останавливало. Ему не было известно, что в голове у Светло. К Ване подходили рандомные незнакомые мальчики, к нему подкатывали, флиртовали, открыто предлагали себя. Фаллен же был непредсказуемым, и это настораживало.

Ваня ни разу не соглашался на предложения поебаться от малознакомых парней. Он вежливо отказывался. Светло из роликов он бы не отказал — Ваня прекрасно понимал это. Ему было интересно как в формате эксперимента, так и для собственного удовлетворения. Он хотел того парня, чтобы Светло шептал ему, пока Ваня будет внутри него, чтобы умолял своим высоким голосом и крепко сжимал его. Ему было бы похуй, если бы кто-нибудь узнал, потому что он лично знал чуваков, которые тем мальчикам не отказывали. Рудбой же хотел одного-единственного, и этот единственный стоял перед ним, смотрел своими красивыми глазами и беззастенчиво улыбался.

Фаллен практически держал его за руку, коснулся пальцев, делая это быстро, но чувственно. Он шуршал свитером, высокий ворот которого хотелось оттянуть, чтобы затем впиться в горло зубами.

— Ты ебанутый, — сказал Рудбой.

— А ты красивый, — ответил Фаллен, — и надпись на твоей кепочке прямо бросает мне вызов.

Ваня не сразу понял его, снял кепку, посмотрел. Блять. Он заставлял его кончить несколько раз, и это лишь из-за видео. А тут стоял рядом.

— Кстати, насчёт кепки, — вспомнил Фаллен, — я заказывал «Антию», но уже полгода прошло.

— Мы их тысячу лет не выпускаем. Ты бы ещё мамонтов вспомнил.

— Нет, ты послушай, мне твой Коляс не вернул бабки, послал нахуй и кинул в ЧС, когда я спросил, какого хуя! — Фаллен загорелся, отобрал у Вани пиво, сделал большой глоток, продолжая: — где, блять, моя кепка?

Он выглядел таким по-настоящему недовольным в этот момент. Ваня невольно рассмеялся. Фаллен часто придуривался, но сейчас Ваня ему поверил. Он натянул на его голову свою кепку, чтобы Светло успокоился и перестал орать, привлекая лишнее внимание.

— Нахуя мне эта пошлятина? — с отвращением спросил он, вернул бедную кепку Ване на голову.

— А антию зачем?

Светло разом закрылся. Он сощурился, потер ладони, несколько раз облизнулся. Нравилось Ване наблюдать за ним. Сейчас ему начинало казаться, что это тот самый парень. Он и сам в это не верил.

— Ходить, — просто ответил Фаллен, — в историях посветиться. Красиво же.

Ваня сразу вспомнил фотосессию для футболок антию и спроецировал на него: на Фаллене лишь футболка, которая едва прикрывает его задницу, соски торчат, что видно даже из-под мягкой ткани. Он весь гибкий и с радостью позирует, а потом низ футболки топорщится.

Светло с голыми ногами в его квартире — Ваня точно сходил с ума.

— У меня есть парочка кепок дома, — сказал он, как-то забыв про то, что только вот собирался послать Фаллена нахуй. — Ты устроишь мне АСМР офлайн, а я подарю тебе одну.

— Ты мне и так должен!

— Могу две подарить. Или тишку.

Фаллен подавился воздухом и закачал головой. Ваня хохотнул.

— Ты решил, что можешь купить меня за тишку? — высоко спросил Светло. — За тишку? Меня?!

— Я же не собираюсь тебя ебать, — спокойно ответил Ваня. — Только АСМР.

Ваня надеялся, что так и будет. Всё-таки сложно было исключить тот факт, что Фаллен — это Фаллен. Да, уровень ебанутости рос, и Ваня его уже не ощущал, привыкая, но ебать Фаллена он не собирался. Да и сам подставляться не хотел.

— Меня успокаивает твой голос, — спиздел Ваня. Ну, по сути, отчасти правду сказал.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что не дрочил на мои видео, и думаешь, что я тебе поверю? — так же высоко и чересчур громко спросил Светло. Ваня кивнул. — Окей, АСМР так АСМР. Только шепот, звуки рта и нежные триггеры для твоих ушек.

Ване показалось, что Фаллен разозлился, но быстро отгонял эту мысль. Евстигнеев был уставшим, а из-за общения с Фалленом совсем вымотался. Тем более это был по-прежнему Фаллен. Они вызвали такси, даже не разговаривали по дороге. Светло кому-то отвечал в телеге, быстро печатая и улыбаясь. Ваню многое в его жизни удивляло, но это что-то новенькое. Он вез к себе Фаллена, чтобы тот помог ему уснуть своим шепотом. Ебануться можно.

Фаллен сразу свалил в туалет, сказав, что пиво очень хорошо ему зашло. Ваня остался стоять посреди своей собственной квартиры. Выглядело так, словно Фаллен решил уединиться, чтобы потом им ничто не мешало ебаться. У Вани все внутренности скрутило в тугой ком: происходящее было таким неправильным, но от этого интриговало, что он даже не попытался сделать вид, что ему что-то не нравилось. Рудбою скорее как раз было интересно. Он ушел в комнату, где тяжело опустился на диван и уперся взглядом в пол.

Несколько дней назад на этом самом диване он дрочил на одну известную АСМР-чику. Тогда он решил отвлечься, и дело было понятное: гонять лысого на дам казалось куда приятнее. Это была тонкая блондинка с удивительными глазами — как раз в его вкусе. В последнее время именно на таких он и западал, за исключением одного конкретного случая. Про вкус на мужчин Ваня говорить не спешил.

Когда в дверях появился Фаллен, Ваню в сотый раз за вечер накрыло тупым осознанием происходящего. Светло держал в руках его шарф, который он непонятно откуда спиздил.

— Связать меня решил? — спросил Ваня. Он был готов сопротивляться и драться, только не знал, стоит ли.

— Ага, а потом изнасилую.

Фаллен подошел к нему, накинул шарф на глаза. Ваня сразу вскинул руки, хватая его за предплечья: Светло закатал рукава своего свитера, оголив руки по локоть. Они были крепкими и горячими, несильно волосатыми для мужских, без единого шрама или тату. Ване нравилось. Он заинтересованно улыбнулся, но отпустил его, позволив завязать себе глаза.

— Ты даже не сопротивляешься, — бесцветным голосом удивился Фаллен, — а если я твою хату вынесу, пока ты тут сидишь и ждёшь?

— Уши-то у меня пока ещё на месте.

Фаллен затянул шарф на его глазах поверх ушей. Теперь Рудбой слышал сквозь ткань — к счастью, шарф был тонкий, шелковый. Ему подарили его на один из дней рождения, и Ваня посчитал это настолько ценным подарком, что сразу закинул на полку, а Фаллен нашел. Хрен знает, что он задумал.

Ваня откинулся назад, садясь удобнее. Он изначально обозначил границы, а Фаллен не выглядел совсем уж дураком. Да, он был конченый, но ситуация была настолько неоднозначной, что предъявить за гомосятину можно было обоим. Ваня не смог рискнуть. Фаллен же был сам себе на уме. Навряд ли он был настолько отбитым, чтобы нарушать эти самые границы. Ваня как-то не припоминал, чтобы где-то ходили слухи, что Фаллен МС любит эксперименты — экспериментальный абстрактный реп ртом был тем еще извращением, но не до такой же степени.

Так-то Рудбой вообще ничего о нём не знал. Оказалось, что Фаллен уже не живёт в Питере, переехал в Москву, взяв с собой кота и свою женщину. И при этом всем они встретились именно в Питере, и непонятно, что конкретно собирались делать.

— И какие планы? — спросил Ваня, сидя с крепко завязанными глазами. Фаллен чем-то зашуршал, куда-то свалил, потом вернулся. Ваня уже подумал, что тот реально решил обнести его квартиру.

— АСМР, — ответил Фаллен, пока говоря громко, а затем прочистил горло. — Заткнись и внимай.

— Эта идея кажется мне все более безумной, — хохотнул Ваня.

Признался, потому что все так и было. Ему казалось, что он наблюдает за происходящим со стороны, словно не было здесь Фаллена, а те таблетки, которые он принял перед сном, как-то странно на него подействовали.

— Ну, ты же сказал, что не дрочил, так что усыплю тебя, а потом разлягусь на твоей огромной кровати, — Фаллен мечтательно вздохнул, — предварительно высосав все твое пиво.

О, он бы посмотрел, как Фаллен высасывает, но Рудбой не стал отвечать — понимал, что в таких условиях он не уснёт. Фаллен как будто тоже понимал. Он попытался расслабиться и кивнул. Важно было продержаться, доказать ему, что настолько сильного влияния нет, что хрена с два он может так легко возбудиться из-за шепота. Главное, конечно же, было доказать себе.

Ваня знал, что не это его конечная цель. То, ради чего он впустил к себе Фаллена, было настолько не в его стиле, что он боялся произнести это вслух. Да и подумать не мог. Он впервые за долгое время захотел чего-то настолько недоступного, и это само неожиданно шло в его руки, и хотелось в разы сильнее, чем кололось. И, естественно, он ебал себе мозги этой неправильностью.

Ваня никогда не отрицал, что он способен на разные извращения, но боялся согласиться с тем, что сейчас его самое большое и главное желание — шепчущий на ухо Фаллен.

— Ну, Ваня, надеюсь, ты сейчас расслабишься и сладко уснёшь, — шепнул Фаллен. Началось.

Ваня полностью сосредоточился на ушах, как делал всегда, засунув наушники поглубже, словно это как-то помогало. Он слышал собственное дыхание, то, как трется край шарфа о диван, когда он особенно глубоко дышит грудью.

Он слышал какой-то шум от соседей, но громче всего он слышал Светло. Тот дышал еще громче, хотя и стоял далеко. Ване захотелось рассмеяться из-за абсурдности происходящего, но он сдержался. Он откинул голову назад, когда Фаллен вновь прочистил горло и поправил повязку на глазах так, чтобы открыть уши. Он зашуршал ею, касаясь ушной раковины, погладил бритый висок своими горячими пальцами.

— Сегодня будет полное расслабление для твоих ушек, — прошептал Светло. — Ни о чем не думай. Закрывай глаза, отпусти все свои мысли.

Он шептал смущенно, как на первых видео. Ваня понял, что вживую все гораздо сложнее, но пока что Фаллен отлично справлялся. Он больше не касался его, быстро шуршал пальцами у уха, лишь щекоча этим звуком сотен бабочек.

Рудбой не представлял, как провести АСМР вживую, да еще и в таких условиях. Светло, кажется, тоже. Но тот старался, шуршал пальцами, потирая их друг о друга сперва у одного уха, а потом — у другого. Он додумался встать по другую сторону дивана, за спинкой. Ваня впервые обрадовался тому, что поставил диван именно так. Ощущать чужое присутствие затылком — странно, а когда тебе дышат на шею невольно возбуждаешься.

Фаллен тихо цокал языком, влажно облизывался, продолжая потирать руки. Ваня решил, что ладошки у него вспотели. На щелчках пальцы беззвучно соскальзывали, будто были чем-то смазаны. Точно влажные.

Кто-то обязательно счел бы их игры тупыми и смешными. Ваня попытался представить это все со стороны, и становилось одновременно смешно и грустно. Но Фаллен так щекотно дышал ему на шею и цокал языком, прошелся ноготками по спинке дивана у самой его шеи, иногда задевая кожу, мимолетно щекотал, порой касаясь лишь тонких волосинок у самого ворота. Он менял стороны, сперва почесывая диван справа, затем — слева.

Рудбой был в толстовке, которую никогда не застегивал, и непроизвольно опустил капюшон, зажав его между спиной и диваном, поэтому шея была полностью оголена. Он ощущал эти горячие пальцы, желая, чтобы Фаллен коснулся его по-настоящему.

— Начнем потихоньку, со спокойного звука, — сказал Фаллен. Он говорил медленно, растягивая слова, шептал прямо в ухо, но тихо. — Похоже на шум моря. Представь, что ты на пляже: солнце припекает твою влажную и прохладную после воды кожу. Даже чаек нет. Ты лежишь один, пока тебя убаюкивает звук моря.

Ваню словно реально припекло. Светло нёс полную чепуху, сдабривал её сладкими словечками и шумным тяжёлым дыханием. Рудбою показалось, что он реально сейчас уснёт, но потом он зачем-то представил, что на этом пляже не один. Фаллен был рядом.

Ногти проходились по дивану уже громче, но вскоре вовсе утихли. Фаллен решил поиграться со своим свитером, почесывая его: подносил руки к ушам, задевая их приятным мягким ворсом. Это был тихий звук, но почему-то такой уютный. Ваня расслаблялся ровно до момента, пока Фаллен не открывал рот, начиная что-то неразборчиво шептать. Он что-то бормотал себе под нос, несколько раз назвал Ваню котиком, как в своих видео. Вживую ощущалось совершенно иначе.

Только он подумал, что это чей-то коварный план, как Фаллен начал целовать воздух совсем близко к его уху. Он прерывисто дышал, влажно причмокивал и хлюпал языком, словно что-то держал во рту. Блять… Свитер зашуршал у другого уха, и Ваня не мог достаточно сосредоточиться, слыша звук рта Фаллена, его влажные тихие чавканья, из-за которых ему хотелось сразу присунуть в рот.

— Пока ехали, я думал, чем бы таким тебя удивить, чтобы ты не возбуждался. Я понимаю, что ты прошёл все уровни моих видео, но мы всё-таки не пидоры.

Фаллен уже приятно постукивал по чему-то металлическому. Ваня вспомнил про батарею банок из-под энергетиков как раз за диваном. Светло устало выдохнул, стучал то быстро, то неспеша, потом начал гладить своими слегка вспотевшими пальцами. Ване это почему-то даже нравилось, тем более что Светло не затыкался.

Ваня хотел схватить его за руку и сжать пальцы, ощутить их жар и опустить на свой пах.

— Сто лет этим не занимался, а ты уже, мне кажется, эксперт, поэтому я решил тебя не жалеть. Ты же не против легкой импровизации? — Светло причмокнул губами, а затем вновь пощекотал его висок. Ваня мелко вздрогнул. — Я верю, что мой шёпот тебя не возбуждает, поэтому, думаю, руки тоже не станут. Да и если бы тебе не нравилось, ты бы давно сказал.

Ваня промолчал, забывая дышать каждый раз, когда в его ухо щекотно дули, а потом легко гладили самыми кончиками пальцев. Фаллен не давил. Он едва касался, и Рудбой не выдерживал, жмурясь под повязкой и сжимая кулаки. Светло не делал ничего сверхъестественного, и Ваня даже не видел его. Но каждый шорох, каждое прикосновение вынуждало его дрожать. По рукам и шее пробежались мурашки, что не могло скрыться от взора Фаллена, который водил блядскими пальцами по его затылку, опускался к шее, а затем вновь поднимался вверх, ощутимее лаская его отросшие волосы, зарываясь в них, продолжая цокать и чмокать у уха.

— Все для твоих мурашек и хорошего сна, — шепнул Светло. Ваня ему ни грамма не верил.

Его мучали. Фаллен понимал, что делает, а Ваня не рисковал прерывать его. Он понял, что ему это всё безумно нравится, а потом как-то легко сдался, как будто не он всю дорогу до дома накручивал себя и искал повод сбежать. Он смирился, как и в тот раз, когда у него впервые встал на этот подбородок. Сегодня он мог наконец-то сжать на нем зубы и поцеловать эти тонкие губы.

В этом и было дело: его окунули в этот мир полностью, с головой, и выплывать уже не хотелось. Он понимал, что Фаллен МС его возбуждает, что этого уже не скрыть, но ведь Фаллен тоже всё понимал и был большим взрослым мальчиком. Они уже прошли точку невозврата, когда сели в одну машину и пару раз многозначительно переглянулись.

— Всё-таки считаю, что главная эрогенная зона у мужчины это член, поэтому не думаю, что сейчас делаю что-то противозаконное, — сказал Фаллен. Сука какая. — Твой член я трогать не буду, а вот грудь, — он плавно опустился с плеч, но вновь не давил и не лапал, скорее, поглаживая Ванину футболку, — конечно, я могу опуститься ниже, но это будет грязный ход. Грязный. — Светло практически коснулся его уха губами и затараторил, — Грязный-грязный.

Ваня чувствовал руки Фаллена: они задевали складки на футболке, приятно шурша, а ткань дразнила ставшую сверхчувствительной кожу. Светло задержался на сосках, странно выдохнул, будто застонал шёпотом. Ткань была тонкой, поэтому Ваня ощущал жар его ладоней. С завязанными глазами многое ощущалось ярче.

— Я тут стащил у тебя кое-что из ванной, — протянул Светло. Руки сразу пропали с груди. — Мы это уже пробовали с тобой в видео, но я не уверен, что ты слушал достаточно хорошо.

Светло коснулся его волос на макушке, подул на них, поигрался, вновь забирая и руки, и эти сладкие ощущения. Ваню словно всего затискали. Это было невыносимо. Рудбой разом вспомнил и шаверму, и то, как эти самые пальцы играли с гандонами. Чёрт…

— У тебя так чистенько в ванной, — продолжил Фаллен, — ты явно чистюля. Прямо вижу, как ты намываешь своё тело, касаясь самых сокровенных мест. У тебя же по всему телу эти татуировки, — он быстро огладил Ванино предплечье, перевесившись с дивана. Ваня ощутил его запах: что-то сладкое и древесное. Голова закружилась. — Девчонки такое любят. Да и парни тоже. Их можно гладить, любуясь, или лизать. Думаю, многие хотели бы облизать твои пальцы — читал у каких-то тянок в твиттере.

Их АСМР-сеанс все больше напоминал какое-то странное дерьмо, минимально похожее на АСМР. Рудбой не мог подобрать верное название этому действию, потому что это ни на что не походило, а он разучился адекватно мыслить. Он уже был где-то не здесь, а в той вселенной, где легко может потянуть Светло к себе за шею, глубоко поцеловать и уложить на лопатки, а потом долго ебать, заткнув его неугомонный рот.

— Ты тоже хочешь, да? — спросил Ваня и не узнал свой голос. Говорил кто-то другой, но точно не он.

Светло не ответил — снова прерывисто длинно выдохнул. Ваня решил, что это всё-таки стоны, потому что в конце он на долю секунды мог услышать его сдавленный писк. Руки сами тянулись снять ебаный шарф и взять этого уёбка. Он уже совсем не соображал.

— Я хочу, — в итоге ответил Светло, прервался, — уложить тебя… — вновь не прозвучало как конечный ответ. Ваня откинул голову назад и потерся затылком о его пальцы на спинке. — Хочу уложить тебя спать.

Ваня хохотнул, а потом услышал с десяток легких поцелуев и неразборчивый шепот. Светло чем-то зашуршал, словно снял с себя что-то.

— Жарковато тут у вас, — пояснил Фаллен, и Ваню окатило прохладным ветерком, когда что-то из чужой одежды приземлилось рядом с ним. Он поймал тряпку руками, попытался наощупь понять, что это. Свитер. — Ты ожидал, что я сниму штаны? — спросил его Светло и хрипло рассмеялся.

— Ты их снимешь, — решительно ответил Ваня. Толку было тянуть?

— Ох, не знаю, — Светло сменил эротичный АСМРный шёпот на игривый. Ване нравилось. — Я в удобных штанах, а ты вот у нас в джинсах. Нигде не давит?

Спросив, Светло вновь пощекотал его шею, а потом застучал пальцами по чему-то пластиковому. Шампунь, что ли, спиздил? Ваня не ебал, что именно Фаллен притащил из ванной, но и на жестянку это не походило. Пальцы как будто прилипали к поверхности, но потом звук становился звонче — снова стучал ногтями.

Ваня устал гадать. Джинсы реально давили, а Фаллен очень даже может быть стоял уже без штанов и ждал, когда кое-кто наиграется. Рудбоя возбуждало это ожидание, волновала неизвестность. Светло действовал куда смелее и что-то задумал, гладил его уже без стеснений, зарывался в волосы, перебирал прядки руками. Он перестал стучать, после чего послышался громкий щелчок, как будто открывают шампунь.

— Не поверю, что ты не догадался, что это, — сказал Фаллен.

— Так ты далеко, — кивнул Ваня, — к тому же, я больше визуал.

Фаллен хохотнул, а потом зашуршал ногами по полу, сел слева от Вани.

— Нет уж, сладкий, я тебя не развяжу, — он сел так близко, что можно было потрогать, и Ваня позволил себе нащупать его колено. Фаллен был в штанах — обидно. — Но ты можешь попробовать угадать по запаху.

Он вновь щёлкнул, с громким хлюпаньем выдавил содержимое баночки себе на руку и поднес Ване к носу на пару секунд. Рудбой даже вдохнуть не успел. Зато через мгновение он услышал легкий смешок, после которого диван прогнулся, и Светло уселся ему на колени.

— Тронешь меня — получишь по тыкве, — сказал он, и Ваня сжал свои же руки, пересиливая себя. Хотелось же.

Он так и не понял, что это, а сейчас уровень его интеллекта упал еще ниже, потому что Фаллен привстал, чтобы не давить тяжестью своего тела, оперся одной рукой о спинку дивана и наклонился к его уху, неразборчиво зашептал. В другое ухо он захлюпал пальцами, видимо, перемазав их в той непонятной херне. Он играл пальчиками, растирал что-то гелеобразное, задышал как-то совсем напряженно.

— Какой же ты тупой! — застонал Светло практически в голос. Ваня всё сразу же понял.

Стало сложнее сдерживать себя, когда у твоего уха хлюпают пальцы, перемазанные смазкой. На Ваню накатил неведомый жар. Он сглотнул вязкую слюну, ощущая, что ему до одури хочется целоваться. Но Светло целовал только его ушки.

Фаллен выпрямился, и вновь зашуршала ткань, причем прямо перед Ваней. Светло переступал коленями — неудобно было одновременно опускать штаны и не испачкаться.

— Тебе бы лишнюю руку отрастить, — решил Ваня.

— Голову себе отрасти — явно не будет лишней.

Фаллен огрызался беззлобно, а Ваня и не обижался. Он скромно перебирал пальцами, задевая колени Светло, слушал, как тот пыхтит и шепчет, давится стонами, пока пытается удобнее устроиться. Рудбой не выдержал — схватил его за бедра, удерживая.

— Наебнёшься ещё, — пояснил он, погладил горячую кожу. — Продолжай, что хотел.

У Фаллена были мягкие бедра, которые оказалось приятно мять. Ваня гладил его и сжимал, слушая, как он тихо матерится, окончательно снимая штаны и отпинывая на пол, снова открывает смазку и практически оседает на его колени. Ему явно стало похуй на всё, потому что он смазал обе руки, громко хлюпал смазкой и пару раз сдавленно простонал, когда Ваня развел его ягодицы в стороны.

Ваня хотел было предложить свою помощь, потому что Светло мучился, но почувствовал, как его пальцы сжали чужие: влажные, скользкие. Фаллен довольно замычал, заводя руку назад и застонал уже в голос.

Рудбой уже не выдерживал. Совсем. Фаллен смазывал себя, толкался внутрь влажными пальцами и громко мычал, и это был тот тип контента, который никогда не появится на ютубе. Ваня наслаждался его голосом, его жаром и рвением. Светло плавно двигал бедрами, насаживаясь на собственные пальцы, и Ваня сам замычал, представляя, как окажется внутри него. Светло должен был быть узким и горячим, таким невозможно тугим, что у Вани уже плыло перед глазами.

— Да расстегни уж джинсы ебаные, — полушепотом сказал Фаллен после очередного его нетерпеливого стона. Ваня послушался, достал член и приласкал себя, пока Фаллен уже ебал себя пальцами. Хотелось потрогать или хотя бы увидеть. Ваня потянулся к повязке, за что получил по рукам. — Оставь, — шепнули ему на ухо, — я ещё не закончил.

Ваня вернул ладонь на его бедро и провел ей выше, погладил бок. Фаллен напрягал ягодицы, но не переставал шептать и стонать на ухо. Он пару раз клацнул зубами у уха, вновь начал говорить что-то непонятное, причмокивать губами и языком. Смазки он не пожалел, поэтому фоном было слышно то, в каком темпе он трахает себя.

Хотелось ебаться до звона в яйцах. Ваня удивлялся своему терпению. Фаллен не запретил ему скользнуть руками дальше, и Ваня, по-прежнему оттягивая одну из его ягодиц, смог коснуться его между ними — там, где Светло входил в себя уже двумя пальцами.

Когда Фаллен зашуршал гандонами, Ваня не выдержал:  
— Хочу тебя пиздец…

Рудбой дёрнулся, из-за чего Фаллена тряхнуло вместе с ним. Он застонал и сжал фольгу сильнее, шурша ею у правого уха. Ваня мял его ягодицы, пару раз двинул рукой по своему стволу, а потом коснулся и Фаллена. Тот подавился воздухом. АСМР уже давно закончился. Они просто баловались, доводя друг друга до грани, и по итогу дошли до того, чего хотели.

У Вани крепко стояло, а Фаллен наверняка сейчас был красный и растрёпанный. Он охуительно пах одеколоном и собой, и Ваня еле сдерживался, не целуя его и не облизывая. Ебучий шарф мешал, но он решил хотя бы здесь послушаться.

Если бы не это всё, они бы давно сосались. Да они бы и трахнулись давно!

— Ванечка, — тихо позвал Рудбой, когда Фаллен совсем затих, на что тот рассмеялся.

— У меня колени разъезжаются, — признался он, несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул, видимо, успокаиваясь, а затем зашуршал резинками, открывая их.

Ваня погладил его ноги, скользя от колен выше и обратно. Действительно дрожали. Светло уже не растягивал себя, и Ваня смог полноценно усадить его на колени. Фаллен раскатал презерватив, забив на все игры. Ваня скинул этот шарф нахуй и проморгался.

Ему понравилось то, что он увидел: перед ним сидел покрасневший, сексуально растрёпанный парень, чьи волосы торчали в разные стороны, словно это их так долго мучали. Светло искусал губу в кровь, и Ваня не удержался, сперва слизывая ее, а затем — жадно целуя. Он погладил его напряжённую спину, вторгся в рот языком. Как долго он хотел обладать этими губами. Светло жарко целовался, обнял его за плечи, потираясь собственным стояком.

— Выеби меня уже, — прошептал он, разрывая поцелуй. Ваня послушался.

Фаллен пришёл в себя и самостоятельно оседлал его, медленно пропуская внутрь. Он был горячий, мягкий, но узкий. Ваня вжался грудью в его грудь, когда Светло окончательно опустился и сжался. Он крепко стиснул Ваню в себе и застонал прямо в губы. Рудбой крепче сжал зубы, любуясь острыми ключицами и напряжённой шеей. Его ресницы подрагивали, а пальцы судорожно хватались за футболку.

Пока Ванечка привыкал, Рудбой решил занять его рот. Они снова целовались, но уже медленнее. Звуки таких поцелуев ласкали слух куда приятнее. Светло облюбовал его нижнюю губу, постоянно посасывая её. Ване вновь захотелось узнать, как Фаллен сосёт член. А лучше проверить на себе.

Вопреки его фантазиям, Фаллен оказался достаточно тяжёлым парнем, и эта тяжесть была приятная. Ваня громко замычал, когда Фаллен поднялся, и Рудбой вышел почти полностью, но вскоре его вновь обдало жаром чужого тела.

Не целоваться теперь было невозможно, поэтому пришлось часто прерываться, когда Светло вдруг начинал двигаться быстрее. Он прижался теснее, положил подбородок Ване на плечо и начал что-то шептать, иногда со стоном выдыхая. Ваня плавился и не заметил, как начал толкаться в него, до отметин сжимая мягкие бёдра.

— Давай, котик, — зашелестел Фаллен, — люблю посильнее.

Ваня сорвался. Он начал размашисто насаживать его на себя, поддавая снизу, укусил его за шею и тут же поцеловал, потянул назад за волосы, возвращая себе эти искусанные губы.

Так хотелось сменить позу, но прерваться он не мог. Фаллен вошёл в ритм и почти кричал, изредка заглушая себя тем, что целовал всё, до чего дотягивался. Ваня шлёпнул его пару раз, чувствуя, что ему осталось совсем немного. Он был возбуждён ещё до того, как оказался в этой тугой заднице, а сейчас ему устроили АСМР нового уровня, хватали за руки, кусали и чересчур эротично стонали на ухо.

Но он всё-таки вышел из растраханного Светло, уложил его на спину и развёл колени, сразу же входя до упора. Так было в разы удобнее. Фаллен больше не прятал лицо, приоткрыл рот в немом стоне, надрачивая себе.

Он был такой красивый — Ваня не мог не признать этого. Лицо было красное, на лоб налипла прядка с чёлки. Он снова начал жевать губу, прикрыв глаза. Фаллену явно было хорошо. Ваня задвигался быстрее, трахал до громких шлепков кожи о кожу. Он залюбовался. Рудбой с удивлением для себя решил, что никуда не отпустит Фаллена сегодня, потому что собирался снять с него футболку и изучить его гибкое тело.

Фаллен уже начал стонать в голос и дрожать. Ваня прикрыл глаза на секунду, когда его туго сжали, пульсируя, а Светло издал странный звук, кончая. Через несколько движений Рудбой последовал за ним, сжимая его бедро до хруста суставов пальцев.

В ушах остался звон и чужое глубокое дыхание. Фаллен размяк и ошарашено смотрел на него. Ваня не удержался — наконец-то укусил его за подбородок.

— Отъебись! Мне в ванную надо! — сразу заорал Фаллен. Ваня не спешил его отпускать, однако тот вырвался, спихнув его с себя на пол.

Ваня ощутил себя таким удовлетворенным. Он смотрел на чужую покрасневшую от его пальцев задницу и думал о том, как же хорошо, что он тогда уронил телефон на ебало. Хорошо, что согласился идти сегодня в бар. Он планировал приехать домой, включить пару успокаивающих видео с приятными триггерами. Однако живой звук ему понравился куда больше.

В голове все еще приятно гудело. Ваня подозревал, что после такого точно быстро уснет, но ложиться спать сейчас не собирался. Светло все-таки попросился остаться, когда говорил, что ему некуда вписаться. Идти спать сейчас — преступление.

— Пошли в душ вместе, — крикнул Ваня, — у меня там новые шуршащие мочалки.

— Мочалки тянкам оставь, — резко ответил Фаллен из коридора. Ваня потянулся, грустно вздыхая. — А вот гандоны можешь взять.

Ваня разом сел и проморгался. Не может же быть, что ему послышалось? Он натренировал слух до такой степени, что мог услышать слова про гандоны, даже если бы Фаллен шептал. В ванной. С включенной водой.


End file.
